bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 131 (The Heart Of The Jungle)
Plot Professor Molly and her assistants Oona and Deema finds a lost worman name Sherman they must take him back to the Heart of the Jungle along the way they get a group of Tarzans to help them. Songs # I'm Tarzan # Where In The World # Into The Thick Of It # It's Raining,It's Pouring Trivia Oona and Deema we're the only ones who didn't do a Tarzan Yell Cast # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema Transcript (The Bubbleyardigans Theme Song) All: "The Heart Of The Jungle." (Gil is at the Playground. He is seen doing a Tarzan Yell.) Gil: (Tarzan Yell) "Hey it's me Gil. I'm Tarzan. I live in a Jungle and I can talk to animals. That's why they call me Tarzan of the Animals and I do this (Tarzan Yell)." (Song: I'm Tarzan the Animal Guy.) Gil: I'm Tarzan I'm Tarzan.Tarzan the Animal Guy '' ''I'm Tarzan.I'm Tarzan.Tarzan the Animal Guy I live deep in the jungle '' ''With the bugs and beasts and the birds '' ''I understand their noises and they understand my words '' ''Cause I'm Tarzan I'm Tarzan.Tarzan the Animal Guy '' ''I'm Tarzan I'm Tarzan.Tarzna the Animal Guy '' ''When I talk I growl and squawk '' ''And here's the reason why '' ''I'm Tarzan I'm Tarzan.Tarzan the Animal Guy (Song ends.) Gil: (Tarzan Yell). (Nonny swims by.) Nonny: "Hi Gil. You're Tarzan aren't you." Gil: "Hey Nonny. I certainly am Tarzan." Nonny: "I can tell because I'm Tarzan too." Gil: "Really." Nonny: "Yeah I'm Tarzan the Very Strong. I live in the Jungle. I swing on vines and of course I do this (Tarzan Yell)." Gil: "Cool." (Song: Tarzan the Very Strong.) Nonny: I'm Tarzan Gil: You're Tarzan Both: Tarzan the Very Strong Nonny: I'm Tarzan Gil: You're Tarzan Both: Tarzan the Very Strong Nonny: I break up boulders and grind them into sand Gil: And he lift and elephant in the air with just one hand Gil: Cause he's Tarzan Nonny: I'm Tarzan Both: Tarzan the Very Strong Nonny: I'm Tarzan Gil: You're Tarzan Both: Tarzan the Very Strong Nonny: I'm faster than a cheetah and mighty as King Kong Gil: He's Tarzan Nonny: I'm Tarzan Both: Tarzan the Very Strong (Song ends.) Both: (Tarzan Yell). (Goby swims over.) Goby: "You Tarzan." Gil: "You betcha Goby.I'm Tarzan of the Animals." Nonny: "I'm Tarzan the Very Strong." Goby: "Me Tarzan too." Gil: "Really." Nonny: "I could tell.You're Tarzan Who Doesn't Say Too Much." Goby: "Ugh." Both: "Cool." (Song: Tarzan Who Doesn't Say Too Much.) Gil: He's Tarzan Nonny: He's Tarzan Both: Who Doesn't Say Too Much Goby: "Ugh." Gil: He's Tarzan Nonny: He's Tarzan Both: Who Doesn't Say Too Much Goby: "Ugh." Gil: He listens close to all the sounds when he takes a jungle walk Nonny: Your listening skills get really good when you hardly ever talk." Gil: He swings through the trees tops on his viney jungle pad Nonny: He only says important things for instance Goby: "Quicksand Bad." Gil: He's Tarzan Nonny: He's Tarzan Both: Who Doesn't Say Too Much Goby: "Ugh." Gil: He's Tarzan Nonny: He's Tarzan Both: Who Doesn't Say Too Much Gil: He rarely even bothers with nouns and verbs and such '' ''He's Tarzan Nonny: He's Tarzan Gil: He's Tarzan Nonny: He's Tarzan Both: Who Doesn't Say Too Much (Song ends.) All: (Tarzan Yell). (Molly,Oona and Deema swim over.They wore pith hats.) Molly: "Hey there." Oona: "Hello." Deema: "Hi." Nonny: "Guys." Goby: "You Tarzan too." Molly: "Nope. Acutally I'm Professor Molly. The brilliant scientist." Oona: "And we're Professor Molly's Asisstants." Gil: "Oh." Deema: "Ya know we explore unknown places and discover things." Molly: "Look what we just discovered." (The Girls showed the boys a little worman.) Gil: "I've never seen anything like it. Have you." Both: "No." Deema: "He's a worman." Molly: "His name is Sherman." Goby: "Him looks sad." Oona: "We think it's because he can't find the other wormans." Deema: "He's lost." Nonny: "Where does he come from." Molly: "We don't know." Oona: "That's the next thing we're gonna discovered." Deema: "So we can take him home." Gil: "I could ask him where he lives. I can talk to animals you know." Molly: "Well okay I guess." Gil: (Squeaky murmur). Sherman: (Squeaky murmur). Nonny: "What's he saying." Gil: "He says he's from the Heart of the Jungle. Where there are lots and lots of trees." Goby: "And vines." Nonny: "Yeah. Long twisty tangly vines." Molly: "And beautiful tropical flowers." (The bubble pops and the playground changes into a jungle.) All: (Tarzan Yell). (Gil,Goby and Nonny are seen swinging on vines.) All: (Tarzan Yell). (Deema,Oona and Molly swim by.) Molly: "Well Sherman." Oona: "Here we are." Deema: "Which way to the Heart of the Jungle." Sherman: (Squeaky murmur). Oona: "Okay." Deema: "Then let's Go this way." Molly: "See you." Gil: "Hey wait." Nonny: "Molly hold on." Goby: "Ugh." Gil: "You and your asisstants can't explore the jungle without us." Nonny: "You and your assistants need us to guide you three." Goby: "Ugh." Gil: "And keep you safe from Jungle Perils." All: "Jungle Perils." Nonny: "Yeah things you and your asisstants have to watch out for." All: "Like what." Gil: "Well there are Can't-See-'Ems." Oona: "Can't-See-'Ems." Deema: "Can't-See-'Ems." Molly: "What are those." Nonny: "Bugs so small you almost can't see them.They buzz around and tickle you." Molly: "Well we're not afraid of bugs." Gil: "And there are so many trees and leaves and vines it's hard to see where you're going." Nonny: "You guys can get lost." Deema: "It's okay." Oona: "Getting lost is part of exploring." Molly: "That's right." Gil: "And it rains hard." Molly: "We're not afraid of rain." Gil: "No I mean it really rains hard." Molly: "Well we brought our umbrellas." Deema: "We're always prepared for anything." Oona: "And you mean everything." Nonny: "And And." Gil: "Quicksand." Nonny: "Yeah quicksand." Goby: "Quicksand bad." Molly: "There's no quicksand in the Jungle." Oona: "Yeah it's a scientific fact." Deema: "But you guys can come if you want." Molly: "Just hurry because we have to get Sherman home." (The boys followed the girls.) Gil: "She's gonna need our help.Just wait and see." Deema: (Sighs)"Alright let's just get this over with." (The guppies hiked along the path.) Molly: "This is an excellent place to start looking for where Wormans live." Goby: "How do that." Deema: "Wherever we go." Molly: "We ask Sherman if anything looks familiar.If it does it means we're near his home." Oona: "Could work.Alright." (Song: Where in the World.) Molly: Where in the world do the wormans live '' ''There's only one way of knowing '' ''Scientifically Search and Search '' ''Til' we get to the place we're going '' ''Hey Sherman Hey Sherman Could this be the spot Sherman: (Squeaks). Gil: He says no way Cause it doesn't have what his home has got Nonny: Hey Sherman Hey Sherman Just what things are those '' Sherman: (Squeaks). Gil: ''His worman friends his worman toys and his worman clothes All: Where in the world do the wormans live '' ''In the Heart of the Jungle Jungle '' ''Where in the world do the wormans live '' ''In the Heart of the Jungle's Heart Oona: Hey Sherman could this be where the wormans dwell Sherman: (Squeaks). Gil: He said uh-uh Because it doesn't have that worman smell Deema: Hey Sherman is this where the wormans hang out Sherman: (Squeaks). Gil: He said it isn't And he says he's getting quite bummed out Molly: Don't get discouraged Little Sherman pal don't get yourself depressed and stressful we haven't found your home yet But we'll search til' we're successful (Song ends.) Molly: "Let's go.We've got to get Sherman home to the Heart of the Jungle." (Molly hiked but doesn't see the puddle.) Gil: "Watch out Professor Molly.That could be quicksand." Nonny: "You could sink right down into it." Goby: "Quicksand bad." Molly: "There's no quicksand in the jungle." Gil: "Let's poke it with a stick just in case." (Gil poked the strange puddle with a stick.) Molly: "Sticks are for Tarzan.I'm a scientist." Oona: "That's right." Deema: "And we're your asisstants." Goby: "Me poke it." (Gil hand the stick to Goby.) Nonny: "Nope it's not quicksand.But let's keep the stick just in case." Molly: "I told you there's no quicksand around here.C'mon this way." Gil: "Professor Molly wait." Nonny: "Not that way." Goby: "Uh oh." Gil: "I think we should get out of here.There may be Can't-See-'Ems around here." Goby: "Can't-See-'Ems bad." Molly: "I don't see anything." Deema: "Me neither." Oona: "I agree." Nonny: "You can't.That's why they're called Can't-See-'Ems." Gil: "Except when they're a lot of them." Nonny: "Yeah then you can kind of see 'em.Professor Molly let's go before the Can't-See-'Ems find us." Gil: "And tickle us." Goby: "Ugh." Molly: "We can't leave until we find out if this is the place where Sherman lives." Deema: "How about It Sherman." Sherman: (Squeaks). Oona: "Off we go." (Suddenly the Can't-See-'Ems appear.) Goby: "Uh oh." Nonny: "Can't-See-'Ems." Goby: "Ugh." Gil: "Run." (The boys ran away from the Can't-See-'Ems.) All: "Ahh.Look guys.Keep going.Run.Look they're gonna get us.No go faster.Ugh.Speed it up.Can't-See-'Ems bad." (The boys split up and hide and the Can't-See-Ums split up and chase after them.) Goby: "Ugh." (Soon the Can't-See-'Ems got them.) Gil: "Uh oh.Looks like we're gonna get tickled." All: (Laughter). Oona: "Hey guys look." Deema: "Hey shoo get out of here." Molly: "Stop tickling those Tarzans." (The Can't-See-'Ems are gone.) Molly: "There." Gil: "You guys got rid of the Can't-See-'Ems." Molly: "Bug-Away; it chases the bugs away." Deema: "Scientist always carry it in their bags." Oona: "But don't Tarzans have Bug-Away." Nonny: "No we just try to outrun them.That's not very scientific." Goby: "Tarzan's not scientific." Deema: "You can say that again." Molly: "But we've gotta keep going." Oona: "We haven't found the Heart of the Jungle yet." Molly: "This way." Gil: "Professor Molly wait." Nonny: "Not that way." Goby: "Ugh." (Song: Into the Thick of it.) All: Into the thick of it '' ''Into the thick of it '' ''Into the thick of it Goby: "Ugh." Molly: We're tramping through the bush on and on we push Gil: Into the thick of it Nonny: But we can't see where we're going Molly: We made a stellar start to find the jungle's heart '' Gil: ''But all we find is nothing Nonny: If we can't see where we're going All: Into the thick of it '' ''Into the thick of it '' ''Into the thick of it '' Nonny: ''But we can't see where we're going Molly: "What a beautiful flower.Let's go this way." Oona: "Alright let's go." Deema: "Yeah." Molly: Into the thick of it '' ''Into the thick of it '' ''Into the thick of it '' All: ''But we can't see where we're going Goby: "Ugh." Molly: The jungle's kind of tricky The path is nearly straight '' Gil: ''And sometimes there's no path at all which makes it hard to navigate Goby: "Ugh." Oona: Although the jungle's thick '' Deema: ''We're moving through it quick '' Nonny: ''But that won't do us any good if we're going around in circles Molly: "What a beautiful flower.This way." Deema: "Hmm this doesn't seem right." Oona: "Less talk more action." All: Into the thick of it '' ''Into the thick of it '' ''Into the thick of it '' Nonny: ''We're going around in circles Goby: "Ugh." Molly: "What a beautiful fl-Uh oh." Deema: These trees look so familiar '' Oona: ''We've been here once before '' Gil: ''You're right except it wasn't just once '' Nonny: ''It was three times '' Goby: ''Or four '' All: ''Stuck in the thick of it '' ''Stuck in the thick of it '' ''Stuck in the thick of it '' ''We've gone around in circles (Song ends.) Molly: "Oh no.We've gone around in circles." Goby: "Us lost." Gil: "We certainly are." Sherman: (Sighs). All: (Sighs). Goby: "Ugh." Nonny: "No wonder we're lost.It's the trees.There are so many of them.You can't see where you're going." Gil: "You can't see with all those leaves." Goby: "And vines." Molly: "Vines that's it." Deema: "What's it." (Molly grabs a vine and swings herself and she landed on the ground with a screech.) Nonny: "Professor Molly just swung on a vine." Goby: "Like Tarzan." Molly: "But it didn't work." Gil: "Well it only worked if you do the Tarzan Yell." All: (Tarzan Yell). Molly: "That's not very scientific but okay." Oona: "We may need to get a better view." Deema: "I know.Let's climb up this tree for a better view." (Deema and Oona climbed up a tree to have a better view.Molly tries swinging on a vine again.) Molly: (Tarzan yell). (Molly landed on a branch seeing such a view.) Molly: "Hey I can see exactly where i'm going from up here(Tarzan Yell)." (Deema and Oona watched as Molly swung away.) Deema: "You can that's great.C'mon let's swing." (Oona grabbed a vine and she swung off after Molly.) Oona: "Yahoo." (Deema grabbed a vine and she swung off in the distance.) Deema: "Whoo-Hoo." (Gil,Goby and Nonny swung after Professor Molly.) Gil: "Professor Molly." Nonny: "Wait for us." Goby: "Ugh." (Song: Tarzan the Swinging Guys.) All: We're Tarzans '' ''We're Tarzans '' ''Tarzan are Swinging Guys '' ''We're Tarzans '' ''We're Tarzans '' ''Tarzans are Swinging Guys '' ''The view is clear from way up here so hear our Tarzan cries '' ''We're Tarzans '' ''We're Tarzans '' ''Tarzans are Swinging Guys (Song ends.) All: (Tarzan Yell). (Oona and Deema do a flip and landed on the ground.) Deema: "Alright." Oona: "Yeah.That was fun." Molly: "We must be getting close to the Heart of the Jungle." Gil: "Are we getting close to your home yet Sherman." Sherman: (Squeaks). (It begin to rain.) Gil: "Hey it's raining." Nonny: "It's raining.It's raining." Goby: "Uh oh." Molly: "Rain is nothing to worry about.We've got our umbrellas." (Song: It's Raining It's Pouring.) Gil: It's drizzling and Raining and drizzling and Raining '' ''We're trying to search and explore '' Nonny: ''But we can't cause it's raining and pouring '' ''And raining and teeming and raining some more '' Molly: ''Don't worry you fellas '' ''We've brought our umbrellas '' ''And this is specifically way '' ''It's big and terrific and it's scientifically proven to keep us all dry '' Deema: ''Please stop your complaining this light little rain will end in a minute i guess '' Nonny: ''You call this a little '' ''It's up to my middle '' Gil: ''Well what do you call it '' Goby: ''A mess '' Gil: ''The water's increasing with no sign of ceasing '' ''I'd rather be warm in my camp '' Nonny: ''Than here where it's raining and drippy and raining '' ''And soggy and raining and damp (Suddenly the big leaf the guppies were on broke off and they drifted away.) Goby: "Uh oh." Molly: "It broke off." Nonny: "We're floating." Gil: "We're floating away." Oona: "On our leaf on the stream." Deema: "We're floating away on a leaf." All: Who knows where we're floating with a leaf for a boat in the rainy and watery damp (Song ends.There was a noise.) Nonny: "Do you hear that." Gil: "What is that." Goby: "Uh oh." Gil: "We're heading for a waterfall." (Molly closes her umbrella and hooks it on a vine.) Nonny: "What are we gonna do." Molly: "Everybody grab on.We'll swing over to the bank." Deema: "Good idea." Oona: "We'd better hurry." Nonny: "You need a strong Tarzan for this and I'm Tarzan the Strong." All: "Whoa." (Everyone landed on the ground.) Gil: "Thanks Nonny.You certainly are strong." Nonny: "Oh It's nothing.Very strong Tarzans do that all the time." Deema: "Here we go again." Nonny: (Tarzan Yell). Oona: "At least everyone is safe." All: (Giggles). Molly: "It's always a good idea to bring your umbrella when you go exploring." Sherman: (Squeaks). Gil: "Sherman says we're closer to where he lives." Deema: "The Heart of the Jungle." Oona: "We're almost there." Molly: "C'mon this way." Gil: "Professor Molly." Nonny: "Hey wait for us." Goby: "Ugh." (They made it to the Heart of the Jungle.) Wormans: (Squeaking). Molly: "Shh listen." Wormans: (Squeaking). Gil: "It's the wormans.They're all saying Welcome Home Sherman." Molly: "Sherman you're home." Wormans: (Squeaking). Nonny: "Sherman's found the other wormans." Oona: "Alright." Deema: "Yeah." Sherman: (Squeaks). All: "Bye Sherman Bye.Bye Sherman we'll miss out.Sherman bye bye." Sherman: (Squeaks). (The guppies we're walking back home.) Molly: "Well we discovered the Heart of the Jungle." Gil: "And got Sherman home." Goby: "Feel good." Nonny: "Me too." Gil: "Me three." Molly: "Well me and my assistants have to get back to our science lab and report our discovery.This way." Goby: "Quicksand." Molly: "Tarzan for few words.I told you again and again.There's no quicksand in the jungle." Deema: "Uh Molly." Oona: "You're in quicksand." Gil: "Uh oh." Goby: "Quicksand bad." Nonny: "Oh no it's quicksand.Don't worry Molly we'll get you out." Molly: "Uh guys I'm sinking over here." Nonny: "Okay okay stay calm." Gil: "Hey you still got the stick." Goby: "You betcha." Gil: "Nonny." Nonny: "Yeah." Gil: "Come on." Deema: "Okay." Gil: "One,Two,Three." (The guppies pull Molly out of the quicksand.) Molly: (Sighs)"Thank you so much.I've could've gotten out without you." Gil: "We knew you'd need our help Molly." Nonny: "Because we're Tarzans.And we all know the perils of the jungle." Goby: "Quicksand bad." Molly: "You are absolutely right." Deema: "Alright." All: (Tarzan Yell). Oona: "Hip Hip Hooray.” (There was a growly sound that frightens Oona and Deema.) Both: “Lions.Yikes.” Gil: “Was that your stomach?” Goby: “Ugh!” Nonny: "You know what that means." All: "Snack time!" Molly: "Wanna come to my house for snack today?" Deema: "We've got pretzels!" Gil: "Cool!" Nonny: "Pretzels!" Molly: (Giggles) Goby: "I love pretzels! (Giggles)" ”Doing Tarzan Yells” The Bubble pops and the jungle changes into the playground. Gil: “That was a very Tanzanian adventure, don’t you think?” Others: “Sure Was! You bet! Uh-huh!” They sing the ending song. Nonny: “See ya!” Gil and Goby: “See you later!“ Molly: ”See you next time!” Deema: “Bye!” Oona: “See you soon!’ They walk back to preschool for a snack. The boys opened the door, doing Tarzan Yells, closes door, then the ending credits start. Category:Episodes Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes Category:Vine swinging Episodes